A school for the exceptionally gifted
by thedaringkurtsie
Summary: William Mckinley- a school for the excpetionally gifted.  AU, At william Mckinley, the glee club is so much more than just that...It's a secret group of mutants obviously, learning to cope with thier variety of super human powers.R&R, if you could!Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 undercover at Dalton

**McKinley High- a school for the extraordinarily talented.**

**A/N: Ooooh :) this is my first fanfiction, so thanks for reading. I apreciate the fanfic was (originaly) a little bit "choppy-changey" as I alternated between Kurt and Blaine's POV, however, I have now ammended that, and it now reads as it did in the original word document I have saved. Basicly, I got this idea watching X-men, and my mind began to wander off into the realms of glee and then BAM! they mixed and this happend. ****I hope you enjoy it! thanks for reading! OH! and please review :) thankees :)**

****I do not own glee, Kurt, Blaine or anything to do with Mckinley or dalton. Fox and Ryan murphy do. I do not own X-men either. Gutted.****

It was probably five minutes into warbler practice, and Kurt had already zoned out. The Warbler's harmonies were fantastic, and watching Blaine perform was always exhilarating, but that didn't change the fact that he was 2 months into his stay at Dalton, and he still hadn't achieved what he was sent there to do in first place.

He idly lent back against the leather bound chairs of the rehearsal room and refocused as Blaine was called up to play piano for a solo Trent had, remarkably, been given the okay to by Wes and his gravel of righteousness. Kurt hadn't seen Blaine play piano before, so he was eager to see how Blaine handled a talent they must share.

Kurt smiled as the recognised the start of Adele's "make you feel my love". Trent's vocals were good, and Blaine's piano skills were incredible. Shutting his eyes to focus solely on the music, Kurt took some time out to focus on his situation.

...

"_When the evening shadows  
>And the stars appear<br>And there is no one there  
>To dry your tears<br>I could hold you  
>For a million years<br>To make you feel my love_"

Blaine smiled down at the black and white keys of the piano, as his fingers danced across them gracefully. It was common knowledge that this was one of his favourite songs, and he had been honoured when Trent asked him to play back up for him on piano. The lyrics were incredible, and totally applicable to his own situation. It had taken the death of that damn bird to make him to notice just how much Kurt had honestly meant to him, and that was hell of a lot. Every time he looked up into those blue/green/grey/amazing eyes, he felt like he owed a huge amount of _something_, anything, to make up for all the times Kurt had offered his heart out to him, only to have it thrown back by Blaine's complete obliviousness. It sounds cheesy, but he really would do anything to make Kurt see how much he did value him, now that he did.

Blaine felt like kicking himself, out of sheer selfless anger. All those times he must have hurt Kurt so much. The sexy faces during animal (which he had actually found insufferably cute), the complete sham that was "the warblers gap attack", the entire "Rachel-gate" debacle, as Kurt referred to it. The fact that he had caused someone he loved so much, such pain made him want to just curl up and sour. He felt anger coursing through him, and he vented out into the keys of the piano. So many times he just felt the anger mount up, and he just wanted to vent it and get it out but it never seemed possible. Countless times after "the gap attack" he imagined just hitting Jeremiah repeatedly. He had embarrassed him so much in front of so many people, and then just passed him off with a "You're under age" excuse. It made him so angry, so frustrated, so worked up and just annoyed and fe-

"BLAINE!"

...

Kurt sat bolt upright. Somewhere after the second "_To make you feel my love_" something had changed. Something in Blaine. His brow had furrowed and he had adopted an intense stare at the keys. His face had become contorted and breath was beating out in rags. And that was when the tempo changed.

It wasn't that noticeable at first, but then it became more apparent. The tempo had built up, slowly at first and then faster and faster, until the song was all but unrecognisable. Trent had long since given up trying adapt his voice to the ever increasing speed, and it was hard to believe, but if Kurt actually squinted and focused real hard, he could see small tendrils of smoke lifting from the piano.

"BLAINE!" Trent screamed

Blaine looked up in apparent bewilderment. Had he no idea how fast he was just playing that damn piano?

"I'm good Blaine, but I can only sing so many lines without drawing breath!"

"I don't under-"

Blaine cut himself off when he must have realised that the entire warbler ensemble was staring open mouthed at him. "Blaine," Kurt heard Jeff whisper "The piano was smoking..."

"Thanks! I mean, I'm pretty good, but-"

"No, Blaine, the piano was actually smoking...how fast were you playing it? It was like, super human or something..."

Kurt tuned out right there. _Of course!_ Finally! Two months of waiting for something to surface, anything, and then this happens.

By now, the practice hall had turned into a wild din of noise. Every warbler, trying to get across to Blaine just how fast he was going. Blaine had turned pale and looked like he was about to throw up. Kurt saw him catch his eye desperately, and Kurt just nodded, he NEEDED to talk with Blaine. Stat.

Hoping to make a discreet exit for them both, Kurt politely stood, and was about to say something along the lines of getting lunch (seriously, when does the thought of food not distract teenage boys?) when Blaine openly stood and ran from the room. So much for subtle.

...

Blaine threw himself against the wall and slid down in defeat, covering his head with his hands.

"Get up. Now."

Only one voice could command Blaine like that, and he looked up into Kurt's face. "what the hell happened in there?" he whimpered.

"I'll explain later, just come with me, it's a long story."

"I don't get it! I was just playing piano, and then-"

"I know, I know-"

"I just felt so angry, and I was just pounding it into the music and-"

"Yes Blaine, you've said-"

"I don't understand wha-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE ,BLAINE, LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE A MUTANT!"

The look on Blaine's face would be worth a million "shocked" idol winners, Kurt mused to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 revelations

**A/N: So sorry guys for the false chapter alarm- I was trying to replace a chapter with an updated version, and I clicked the wrong thing, and long story short, technology hates me and I accidently sent up the same chapter twice. Anyway! Chapter 2! Amazing! Thank you all so much for all the alerts, favourites and reviews. Speaking of reviews, they really do mean so much; it's like getting a complement from a stranger. It gives me warm fuzzies, So please do whack one out. Thankees :) enjoy! **

**I do not own glee, Kurt, Blaine or anything to do with Mckinley or dalton. Fox and Ryan murphy do. I do not own X-men either. Gutted.**

Chapter 2 – Revelations.

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes. What? Just, what? That didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. Kurt's tone softened and took Blaine's hand in his.

"It's confusing I know, but I promise I'll explain, just come with me." Blaine gave a weak nod and stood in response. He let Kurt pull him down the corridor as his mind spun at 100 miles an hour. A mutant? What the hell even was that? And how did Kurt know so much about them? And if the way things were going the way they were now, it seemed as though Kurt had had some kind of emergency procedure in plan for this exact moment since he got here, which made even less sense!

Feeling the pressure of Kurt's hands on his shoulders, Blaine followed the force downward, onto what appeared to be his own bed. Glancing around he confirmed his suspicions- they were in the safety of his own room. "Alright-" Blaine sighed "Explain."

...

Kurt sympathised with Blaine. He knew that tired, confused, damn right scared look all too well- he himself had worn it not two years ago.

"I came here for a reason, Blaine-"

Blaine cut him off:

"I know- Karofsky, he kissed you and you had to get away because of the death threats and slushie facials and- "

"No- listen to me Blaine, Karofsky was just a front. Well, I mean he WAS a major jerk, but that was his job- I mean, well , look, You'll see when we get there okay?" Kurt explained, scanning Blaine's face for some kind Recognition, some kind of emotion other than hopeless confusion.

"Get where, Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice breaking on Kurt's name, Sobs threatening to pour down his cheeks.

"For now that's not important. What is important though, is that explain what's going on. Like I said, I'm here for a reason, and that reason is because I'm a mutant too, only my "ability" is that I can sense and track other mutants and their abilities. I knew as soon as you spoke to me on those stairs, before you sang teenage dream to me, that you were one of us. I just didn't know what you could do. That's the one downside to my power- I can sense that you have an "ability" - I just never know what. So I was sent here. To Dalton, to find out what your ability was, before you, like, blow up the school with it or something. Trust me. That very nearly happened once."

Kurt was relieved to see a small smile play on Blaine's lips at that last part.

"And, my dear, it looks as though your power is super speed. Congrats. No one else I know has got that. Plus points for originality!" Kurt chimed, trying to lighten the mood in the room. It must of worked, because Blaine looked less distraught now, although, Kurt couldn't even begin to guess at what kind emotions must be spinning about inside him- dapper! Was always Blaine's emergency mask for the times when Kurt knew he wanted to scream how he felt from the rooftops, good or bad.

...

"So, what do we do now?" Blaine asked, rubbing his temples. He suddenly felt impossibly tired, and finding out 1 million things about himself he never knew was wearing him thin. He hated not being in control.

"Pack a bag" Kurt's voice clear and sure, Blaine had a creeping suspicion that this wasn't the first time Kurt had had to help someone in Blaine's situation.

"I'll do it if you're too tired?" Kurt asked, his eyes fixed on Blaine's in earnest.

"...No... I think...I think I'll do it... I want to...test myself, I guess." Blaine looked to Kurt, who gave a nod in understanding,

"I've got to fetch something anyway" Kurt smiled. "See you in...Well, let's see, 60 seconds, I'll time you? I'd pack a week's worth of street clothes if I were you, by the way" Kurt added with a wink.

Blaine grinned- he never could resist a competition. "Oh, it is on!" He yelled as Kurt disappeared back to warbler's hall to fetch whatever he needed.

"60 seconds! GO!" came the reply.

Blaine shut his eyes. He'd seen this 1 million times in movies, right? He focused on sending all his energy and emotions into his muscles, like he would with his vocal chords when singing, and opened his eyes.

He shot around the room. 7 shirts- wait no, 2 more just in case, 5 pairs of jeans, his favourite trainers, the majority of his under wear draw, socks, hair brush, 2 jumpers, shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, hair gel, watch, I-pod, mobile, keys, and finally a bag to throw it all into. Done. Blaine glanced at his bedside clock and smiled- 10 seconds. Kurt could shove his sixty seconds where the sun don't shine, he thought.

...

Exactly 40 seconds later, Kurt re-entered the room grinning at the sight of Blaine sat on his bed, tapping his foot impatiently- looks like someone had gotten to grips with their power.

"What took you so long?" Blaine asked, head tilted to side, lips drawn forward in a pout.

Kurt lent down and kissed his boyfriend, if only to lighten his mood further.

"The damn squirrel kept biting me, stupid animal..." Kurt muttered in response

Blaine looked at Kurt like he had told he had been making out with a fish. "_Squirrel?_"

"Yeah. Freaking squirrel..." Kurt lifted the animal from his bag, and brought it up to eye level.

"Alright. Go find Miss Pillsbury, You got that?"

Blaine looked in complete bewilderment at the scene before him as the squirrel sat up and gave Kurt his full attention, at the drop of one name.

"And when you find her, you 'gon tell her that I have Blaine, and were on our way over- Y'hear?"

The squirrel made a clicking noise in response and ran across the room and out of Blaine's window, landing deftly on a branch that over hung from one of the nearby trees. Kurt shook his head and turned to Blaine.

"You ready?"

"For what?" asked Blaine helplessly- if nothing made sense before, his boyfriend talking to a squirrel was a whole other matter.

"Why, McKinley of course!" Kurt grinned, "The school for the extraordinarily talented... "

**A/n: ;) Hope you enjoyed it ;) chapter 3 soon...MCKINLEY. **


	3. Chapter 3 McKinley

**Chapter 3- McKinley.**

**A/N: sorry it's a bit late guyz. I was planning to write this yesterday when I got invited swimming with some friends, then I had revision, and in the end it never got done. So, sorry about the delay. In other news, A massive, massive thank you to whoever has put this in their story alerts. It's so surreal to think that people are actually interested in the wubbish I'm writing here! And also Huge massive thank you's to those AMAZING people who have put this in their FAVOURITES list. That's insane. I'm so honoured that people have actually placed me amongst their favourites. Also gargantuan thanks to the people who have reviewed, you are just so , so awesome :), and to those who haven't? Please do. I can take criticism, I swear, and I can only improve if you tell me how. So drop me a line, if you love it or if you hate it. THANKS!**

**Xoxo.**

Kurt turned the key in his navigator, and started the car. Kurt was driving, obviously. It would only take one emotional thought of Blaine's to send them careering down the road at full speed, and somehow Kurt didn't like the thought of that. Call him timid, but he wasn't keen on having his heart in his throat the whole journey. Instead, Kurt had relented and let Blaine in charge of I-pod selection, a choice of which Kurt was yet to regret, as Blaine automatically put his iPod on shuffle, giving Kurt the luxury of sampling Blaine's whole iPod. The 2 hour car Journey from Westerville to Lima passed pretty much in silence, except for when Bonnie Tyler's "Holding Out for a Hero" came on, causing an unexpected peel of laughter from both of them.

When they finally arrived at McKinley, Kurt shot out of the car helped Blaine retrieve his bag from the trunk.

"Alright, it's best if you stay at my house for the week. Burt will be fine with it once I explain the situation to him, but he'll probably still put us up in different rooms" he added with a slight laugh. "For now though, were heading to the choir room. They'll be expecting us, so don't worry too much, or at least, they should be, if our little friend reached Miss Pillsbury in time. Karofsky will have also be keeping the rest of the jock's occupied, so don't expect a slushy facial or a swirly or anything... Ready?"

Blaine grinned. "Yep."

Kurt just laughed. Blaine was an awful liar.

...

Blaine's mind shot back to the first time he had met Kurt. How he had held onto his hand like a lifeline as they ran down Dalton's maze of corridors, and how similar that moment was to now, only completely opposite too. Kurt had Blaine's hand firmly in his gasp, and rather than Blaine leading the shy, overwhelmed boy through the hallway, Kurt held his head as high, like he owned the place. He may have been gone for what must have seemed like ages, but as soon as he passed through those doors, confidence radiated through him like he'd been born to do this. Some student's gave Kurt glowing smiles and discreet thumbs up's they spotted him and Blaine's closeness. Other's turned away in disgust, or began whispering to their groups of friends, shock and offence, written all over their faces. But Blaine noticed that this only seemed to add fuel to the fire of Kurt's confidence. A queen bitch stare here, a judging eyebrow there, and the "haters" quickly seemed to shut up. Or at least save their remarks for later.

After what seemed like endless repeating corridors of lockers, bland walls, signup sheets, and prom posters, Kurt came to a stop at the door that must lead in to the choir room. Adjusting the outfit he had spent hours sorting out; Kurt shot a smile at Blaine, causing Blaine's insides to melt, out of equal parts nerves and the sheer sexiness of that smirk. He held the door open for Blaine.

"Apres vous, Mon Cher " Kurt shot, with a wink.

...

Kurt watched Blaine timidly step into the choir room.

"Get in there, it won't eat you!" Kurt laughed. Somehow, returning to McKinley had made everything seem so much more... easy. With one last straighten of his navy military jacket, Kurt walked up to the piano and sat down.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kurt looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes. Blaine just appeared quizzical.

"I wasn't aware I had an option" Blaine muttered.

"Oh trust me!" Kurt replied with a smile "you don't."

With that parting sentence Kurt hit three seemingly random keys on the piano, and let the piano roll away, revealing a large metal plate, inlayed into the floor.

"The piano only responds to a certain set of notes played in that particular order" Kurt explained, stepping onto the metal plate, and reaching for Blaine's hand. Once Kurt was sure Blaine was firmly on the plate, he pulled him into an embrace.

"Trust me." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and planted a kiss on his lips, letting himself melt into the security of Blaine's arms.

"Oh, I forgot to mention" He added against Blaine's lips, as the disc disappeared from under their feet, causing them to descend at lightening speeds.

" Don't look down?"

...

The shock was the first feeling. The Horrible, stomach churning, sickness of the freefall came next. The tube they were falling down looked like some kind of mad cap elevator, like in Charlie and the chocolate factory, but worryingly real. As they came to a sudden stop at the bottom, Blaine realised they weren't falling madly out of the air, the speed of the elevator just made it seem that way. He also noted that the disc was still underneath their feet, protecting them from falling anywhere.

"Urgh, God, tone down the PDA, yeah?" came a voice to the north of them. Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see a dark haired girl he vaguely recognised from Rachel's party. Not that the finer details of that night weren't EXTREMLEY fuzzy. She was wearing a white tank top, an expensive looking black leather jacket, a pair of deep blue skinny jeans and knee high leather boots with a killer heel. Somehow the unimpressed expression finished the look off.

"Ah, Santana. How I have missed your snarky bitchisms. Not jealous are we?" Kurt stepped out of Blaine's arms and walked towards her.

"Nah. I've never been one to exactly respect the idea of a "relationship" but, you look like you've staked you're claim there, princess." She retorted with a smirk, enveloping Kurt in a brief hug. "So, What's he do?"

"I thought I'd wait 'till you were all here until I explain, to save repeating myself." Blaine decided that was his cue to stop watching the conversation from the lift and move back to Kurt's side.

"Well, everyone's through there, so knock yourself out kiddo." Santana folded her arms and strode up to the door. She placed her hand on what looked like an iPod mounted onto the wall, and recited a bored "Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and guest" when the machine asked for her name. The door swung open and let all three through, into the chaos of the main room.

The Lavishly decorated room was in upheaval. The Purple fabric that adorned the walls was still in place, but the soft, thick white carpet was covered in mud from the plant pots that had been knocked over, and the leather sofa's were strewn everywhere.

But that wasn't the main problem. The main problem was the wild, adolescent teens with superpowers.

Blaine could barely hear himself think, over the noise from the room. A cacophony of shouts, screams, laughter, and crashing objects. In one corner of room, Mercedes was surrounded by a group of cushions, some suspended around her, others flying through the air, occasionally hitting an unseen force that would let out a large squeal and send one flying back. In the left corner of the room Puck and Lauren were having what seemed to be some kind insane ten-pin bowling match, which involved puck creating a compressed ball of air in his hands, which he would send hurtling towards an arrangement of ten tongues of fire, that would fly off in all directions, only to extinguish themselves. Mike Chang was sat down near Mercedes, and would occasionally extend one of his arms out and across the room to steal Rachel's sheet music, which would only result in a death glare from the diva, until he used both his arms to tickle her into submission, all from a good 10 feet away. Quinn was stood in the middle of the room, scowling, and occasionally ducking flying objects. Sam and Finn were stood in front of Quinn, Sam only managing to speak a sentence before both the boys were cracking up over something Quinn clearly didn't find as funny. Artie had an iPod dock in his lap, and was singing along madly to which ever Michael Jackson song came on, changing the volume/song/album without even giving glancing at the Gadget, never mind touching it. Brittany was all that was left, sitting on the last upright sofa in the room, her eyes flitting all round the room, a perpetually confused smile on her face.

Blaine watched as Kurt narrowly ducked a flaming cushion and stamped his foot.

"Guys!...Hello? Guys? I'm back! Anyone? Guys?"

Kurt gave Santana a look and she reluctantly nodded. Blaine watched as Santana made her own the space a little bit in front of them and rolled back her shoulders. She shut her eyes and breathed in deeply, and Blaine felt a wave of calm pass over him. It was like he was at the beach or something, and everything was clear and simple and there were no stresses. He felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted, and he opened the eye's he didn't even know he had closed, letting a content sigh slip out. The room had gone quiet and almost everyone had that dreamlike sedated look on their face. Everything that had been flying around the room fell down, mostly around Mercedes' feet. She didn't even get angry; she just stepped out from the mess and gave another happy sigh. A cushion that had been aimed squarely at Mercedes' face was suddenly pulled down out of the air, and a hand materialised around it, quickly followed by the rest of Tina Cohen-Chang.

Kurt broke the silence: "Thanks Santana," he smiled at the ex-cherrio "Alright, first of all, Hey guys! I'm back!" This was met with some controlled whoops and cheers, a couple of manly High fives from the boys and a mobbing from Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Brittany and finally Rachel.

"Secondly, this is Blaine, as most of you should remember from Rachel's party. He's also my boyfriend!" further woops, cheers and words of congratulations followed, as Mercedes grinned like a proud mother.

"And finally, as you may have guessed, because otherwise he wouldn't be here, Blaine is a mutant too."

Rachel beamed, "Oh I always knew it! This is fantastic! Now you'll have to join our glee club of course, adding only to our amazing vocals- we'll beat vocal adrenaline for sure this time! Jesse can suck on THAT- we're the largest collection of mutations from one town, did you know that?" everyone merely glared at Rachel.

Blaine smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder "No, I didn't actually Rachel, that's an...erm ... interesting fact!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and put the conversation back on track, "Blaine, ladies and gent is able to go at super fast speeds. He will be staying with me for the week, which I think will be enough time for him to decide if he wants to leave Dalton and stay with us- if not, we'll have to come to some sort of decision as to what to do, which could involve me leaving and going back to Dalton." Everyone nodded soberly, except for Blaine who whipped round and stared at Kurt.

"Wait, you were serious? I might have to leave Dalton? Kurt, guys, I can't! Wes and David and the warblers, they need me! I can't just change because some Jacked up ability has messed with my life!"

"I understand Blaine, believe me, I was in the same situation as you this time last year, only I found out about this place through my own means- I wasn't lucky enough to have someone watch over you and explain it like you have. Trust me, You'll come to appreciate it at some point." Sam supplied.

"Look, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, for now you guys, let's just fill Blaine in on what we can do, okay?" Kurt rubbed his temple and crossed his arms as Rachel stepped up first.

"I'm very vocally talented, as you know, and my ability is merely an extension of that." She smiled proudly "You see I have a supersonic voice. I can reach vocal ranges only dolphins and bats can hear when I try hard enough. I can also make glass crack, or even smash."

Santana pushed forward next, "You saw my "power" before. I can influence you to experience certain emotions, like how I made you all calm before. I can also manipulate your emotions towards others and myself. Certainly makes getting laid easy..." she added as she moved away to hold Brittany's hand.

"I can manipulate my voice to imitate anyone else's. Or anything else's. I can do a mean Rachel." Sam grinned. "My name is Rachel Berry. I'm so talented it scares me sometimes, I also have a genuine fear of the world imploding because of everyone's sheer jealousy of my outstanding voice!"

Blaine had to grin. It was like Sam had swallowed Rachel and she was speaking from within him. Everyone except Rachel was in hysterics.

Eventually, they had circled the entire group, with only Brittany left to demonstrate her ability. Artie could control technology with his mind, which Blaine didn't believe at first, until his phone received a call from a withheld number, which turned out to be Artie messing with Blaine's phone without even touching handset. Tina could go invisible, Mike was elastic (like Mr fantastic, Sam said), Lauren could control fire, Mercedes had telekinesis, which meant she could move stuff with her mind, apparently, Quinn could control the weather (Sam also said she was like "storm" from x-men), Puck could control the air, and Finn, when concentrating on an object hard enough, could explode it. This even resulted in a demonstration with a water bottle, which swelled to the point of explosion when Finn gave it, what the others lovingly referred to, as his "death glare" which was, pretty much, Finn scrunching his face up until he looked like a toddler with toilet troubles.

And now Brittany. Blaine smiled as the infamously dippy blond stepped forward

"So what's your power?" Blaine asked, expectantly.

"I'm super clever." Brittany delivered, dead-pan.

An awkward silence passed, before she broke out in a grin "No, I'm totally kidding, I'm Psychotic."

"...Do you mean psychic, Brittany?" Blaine asked.

She turned to Santana who gave a polite nod in response.

"Yeah, that's, like, what I said wasn't it?"

"Uh, sure." Blaine smiled, "so I guess I'm one of you for the week?"

"Damn straight!" Mercedes smiled.

Kurt took on a serious look "But first of all, we need to meet my dad..."

**A/N: this was going to be a short chapter. Then this happened.**

–**Head desk-**

**Anyways, stay installed for next week, when we (Hopefully) meet Karofsky! Woot! Stay installed and, as always, drop a review!**


	4. Chapter 4 settling in

**Chapter 4- settling in.**

**A/N: As per usual a BIG thanks for all the story alerts, favourites, and reviews. Just so you know, I have something like, over 20 alerts and favourites, and only 4 reviews. I've never been good at (or enjoyed) maths, but something tells me that doesn't quite add up. I don't want to be rude about it or seem like I'm bullying you into it, but PLEASE, it takes 30 seconds to spin off a review, even if you're just telling me how bad this is. The amount of joy it gives me to hear feedback on my Fic makes me so happy, but then I think of how many people HAVENT reviewed, it makes me a little sad, because I feel like I'm doing something wrong, so please, just take some time out to give me some constructive criticism. It would mean the world. Big shout out to "IssyRedbird" (The username made me think of house of night too, so, plus points there! ;] ) for such a lovely review. I was honoured to receive such high praise. Thank you. Big love and hugs.**

**As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**All rights to their respective owners, etc.**

Soon after the initial introduction of Blaine to the rest of new directions, the room descended into madness again. Naturally, a more controlled sense of madness however, as Kurt had enlisted Mercedes' mind powers to help him clear up (those sofas were not going to right themselves, and Kurt sure as hell wasn't picking them up). Kurt figured this was pretty fortunate, as Mr schue appeared out of thin air 15 minutes later, with Miss Pillsbury entering the normal way, through the voice activated entrance, and he realised the last thing they needed was a panic attack from McKinley's resident germ-o-phobe over the state of their underground secret hideout. Which was totally normal, obviously.

"Ah, Mr Schue,-" Kurt began, figuring that an introduction would be the best way to start things off.

"No need Kurt, Miss Pillsbury already explained everything to me. Lovely to meet you Blaine." Mr Schue gave a 100-watt grin and Blaine reached over to shake his out stretched hand.

"Alright you guys- You can go back to classes now, you've met Blaine, which is, I'm guessing the only reason you've collected here?"

A smattering of nodding from the glee kids confirmed his suspicions and the majority began to clear out of the room.

Kurt had lingered a moment with Blaine to make sure he was okay with the current set up, when Miss Pillsbury approached them.

"Hey Blaine, my names Miss Pillsbury, I'm the school's guidance councillor. I want you to come and see me if anything is bothering you, about your new power, okay?"

Blaine gave a strong nod and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Good. You should probably also know that Mr Schue's power is teleportation and I can talk to animals. Hence the squirrel from before."

As if on cue the squirrel ran up alongside her and cocked it's head to the side, waiting for instructions. Miss Pillsbury made an unintelligible squeak in the direction of the animal and it ran off towards the door.

"Ah. Well thanks again Miss." Blaine let out another smile and turned to walk away. Kurt wondered how he was managing to put up with all this crazy, he still wasn't entirely sure he was adjusted to it himself.

...

Another, more crowded lift ride up to the choir room, and Blaine was back in the land of the living. Or at least that's what he told himself.

What he wasn't expecting was the confrontation 10 minutes later in the corridor. One minute he was alone in the corridor with Kurt, the next Karofsky was there, in all his glory.

"Hey princess. Didn't realise you were back." Karofsky sneered, raising his eyebrows.

That was all Blaine needed. He had already had more than enough of...whatever this was, today. He wasn't about to let some closeted homophobe push Kurt around too.

"leave him alone, Karofsky" Blaine clenched his fists as the words came out in more of a growl than a fully formed sentence.

Karofsky rose his eyebrows questioningly at Kurt "Haven't you told him? No? Hm. I'll tell him then. I'm here for a reason, Curls." Karfosky shot at Blaine "I'm here to save your pretty little asses. It's my _job_ to bully you guys. Otherwise some other queer hiding out on the football team, or even the hockey team, could get on up and try to join homo-explosion, which really wouldn't do, would it? Because then you risk your cover being blown, and I'm guessing the fact that you're really a bunch of mutant freaks would result in a lot worse than the occasional slushie and off hand insult- am I right? So I have to bully you, so that people get that glee is seriously low, and refuse to join. Understood?"

Blaine merely nodded and avoided Karofsky's gaze.

"So. Are you dating Harry potter over there, or what?" Karofsky thumbed over in Blaine's direction.

Kurt let out a tight yes, and Blaine thought he saw a pang of jealousy shoot over Karofsky's face. Whatever the outcome, Karofsky let out a slight grunt and walked away.

"So, is Karofsky a-"

"Oh, definitely" Kurt anticipated "as to what he can to what he can do, though, no one is sure."

"And the kiss..." Blaine edged "Was that part of his-"

"No. The kiss was very much real."

Kurt pursed his lips together and spun on his heel in the direction of his next class.

...

Kurt met up with Blaine next to his navigator at the end of the school day, and opened the door for him in silence.

"Kurt, we haven't spoken since the hallway. I'm not mad, I swear, not at you anyway, please can we just talk?" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt breathed in deeply as he fastened the seatbelt. "There's not a lot to talk about, I guess. He kissed me in the locker room, and you were the first person I came to about it. I felt like I could trust you. Like you understood, for some reason. I was scared. I needed someone to hold my hand like you did on that first day, and you did Blaine. Right there and then, you were more than the kid I'd met at Dalton with super powers. You became my support system, someone who I could come to who would actually understand the hell I was going through, someone who would be able to empathise with me and give me the courage I needed. That, right there, Blaine, was when I knew that...that...that I loved you. Not Karofsky, not some other guy, you, Blaine. Just_ you_."

Kurt felt Blaine's hand reach under his chin and lift his head up. His eyes were filling with tears, and he pressed his lips to Kurt's. It wasn't the usual type of kiss they shared; it was soft, and slow, and tender, and full of everything Kurt had dreamed about when he thought about finding someone he loved. Blaine drew back and placed his forehead on Kurt's.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine whispered.

...

Kurt looked over at Blaine as he pulled up outside his house.

"Before we go in, you should know, Dad's not a mutant, but he knows about...well everything, and he's down with it all, okay?"

Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hand as they walked towards the house.

"Dad, I'm home!" Kurt hollered through the door way as he hung up his keys.

"I'm in the front room, Kiddo!" Burt called out, placing his newspaper down on the other side of the sofa as the boys walked in.

"Dad, you remember Blaine, right?"

"Sure do. Nice to see you again." Burt nodded his head by way of greeting to Blaine.

"Uh, you too, sir" Blaine faltered, looking at Kurt for rescue.

"So, dad, Blaine's a mutant too, and I know this is tricky, and you probably won't be thrilled, but he need's somewhere to stay for the week to see if he wants to stay at McKinley. His parents think he's on a school trip, and we've both got leave from Dalton for the week, under special circumstances. I was hoping he could stay with us for the week-"

"In separate rooms, of course" Blaine added quickly, clearly not wanting to get on Burt's badside.

"If he really needs it, you know that that's fine with me. But if he does choose to stay at McKinley, you need to talk to his parents, Kurt. He's welcome to stay with us as long as he needs, but you can't keep them in the dark." Burt reasoned.

Kurt noticed concern flicker over Blaine's face, and he made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"For now though, you're more than welcome to some of my shepherd's pie?"

Kurt whipped around as Carole walked into the room, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"That would be lovely, Mrs Hummel, thank you!" Blaine grinned

"Oh, call me Carole, everyone else does!" She matched Blaine back, smile for 100-wat smile. "Finn won't be back from football practice for another 15 minutes yet though, so I'll show you to your room first!"

Kurt smiled as the two headed upstairs, chatting amicably.

...

"Alright you bunch of misfit mutant freaks," Sue glowered across the room of ready assembled minions "You know you exactly why I have called you here, before my wondrous self, Sue Sylvester. However, I have had the absolute pleasure of not knowing any of you before in my life. Most of you anyway." She added shooting a look at Terri Del Monico, ex-wife of one Will Schuester. "So, now it is with great regret that I break my isolation from your shambolic lives and ask you your names and what power you possess. Starting with you, spawn of Schuester ."

"Jesse St James. Hypnosis."

"Sunshine Corazon. Shape shifting. Particularly animals."

"Jacob Ben Israel, or Jew 'fro. Pain infliction."

"Sandy Ryerson. Ice control."

"Terri Del Monico. Electricity."

"Becky Jackson. Multiplication."

"Dustin Goolsby. Powerful attraction."

Sue frowned.

"Hm. Somehow I expected something much more impressive. Clearly mediocrity is painfully rife in this area of Lima. Luckily, I was born naturally above this. I have the almighty power of mind control, and with the aid of my new and revised "league of doom", I WILL have victory over the glee club, _once and for all!_"

**A/N: LEAUGE OF DOOM! MWHAHAHA! *ahem* Sorry. I'd had that idea for a plot twist in my head for like , AGES, and then glee just went ahead and beat me to it! Gah! Without super powers though...or Jesse :P Updating might be a bit slow, as I'm trying to keep up with glee online (I live in the UK, pity me...) and DR WHO resumes tomorrow (at the time this was uploaded) so my tv schedule is going to be crazy busy. Then I have a BIG audition with my drama for the main role in our one act completion piece, which I'm crazy nervous about, and then school resumes next week with unceasing exams. So, sorry in advance if I take forever to post. **

**Thanks ! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5 the return

**A/n: Oh, wow. This is late, I know, and I'm super sorry, it's been a ridiculously long week, and I apologise. Thank Prince Wills and K-middy for the day off I guess. ****Muchas gracias ****to everyone who reviewed after my little rant last week, and I am trying to get round and reply to you all. Thank you, as always, for all the lovely subs and alerts. You guize rock. Also, if you're interested I did a little one-shot on the moment Rachel got her power. Checkitout if you want **

**Thanks! xx**

**Chapter 5- The return. **

Blaine tossed over in the bed in the spare room, letting the quilts tangle around him. Everything seemed so confusing. He'd been thrown, full force, into this insane situation, and it felt like he'd lost all control of his life.

He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, and began to think through all the crazy he was going to have to deal with.

He could lose the warblers. They'd been his life force. After the years of torture he'd been through at his old school, they accepted him without even a second thought, and as far as Blaine was concerned, that meant to the world to him. He couldn't just up and leave them for their biggest rival- could he?

His parents were going to explode. The Anderson tradition was a long upheld one, and he'd already began to stray from that path when he came out to his parents. Ever since Dalton first opened its doors, they've had at least one Anderson boy attending, and it had quickly become his family's legacy to attend Dalton, become a prefect, go to Harvard (or some other Ivy league college), become a successful doctor/lawyer/businessman, marry a nice girl and have plenty of little Anderson children, to carry on the tradition. If he transferred out of Dalton, to go to some small town Ohio school with his new boyfriend? Yeah. Major freakout.

Oh yeah. Then there was the whole deal with him being a super humanly fast mutant, who just so happened to be dating another completely gorgeous mutant, who had left his old school (also, full of mutants) to spy on him, and wait for him to realise he was a mutant. Totally normal.

He let out a loud sigh and turned over again for what felt like the hundredth time, when the door opened, revealing a sleep dishevelled Kurt. His hair ruffled and out of place, sticking up at odd ends from sleep, his eyes bleary and in just a simple white shirt over some loose fitting blue Pyjama trousers. It was the most adorable Blaine had ever seen him.

"Can't sleep?" Kurt asked, smirking sleepily and rubbing at his eyes. "You've been tossing and turning all night... you're either a VERY light sleeper or an utter insomniac. C'mere." Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's up? Tell me, I'm listening, you know that." Kurt waited for a response as Blaine scratched his curls and began to talk:

"Just...everything. I don't know how you cope with it Kurt...It's like an entire house has fallen on me or something, it's insane."

Blaine melted into Kurt's sympathetic smile, and continued to pour his heart out to him, going through everything that had been weighing down on him.

"I never realised you had such a strict family, Blaine... How do you not just...Y'know, snap?"

"After 17 years of it, you kind of get used to it. It's just the norm for me I suppose. I don't think you realise how lucky you are to have your parents sometimes, Kurt" Blaine laughed.

Kurt sighed, and Blaine's heart shot up by about a thousand beats a minute as he lifted up the quilt and climbed in next to Blaine.

"I guess not," Kurt murmured, snuggling closer to Blaine, "But you know that if this is too much for you, we CAN go back to Dalton. It might be a bit harder, as we'd have no expert advice on, well, anything, but if that's honestly what you want, I'd go back with you. Just say."

Blaine looked down at the younger boy and gave a slight smile.

"Your amazing, you know that?"

Kurt shrugged "It's been mentioned. Now get to sleep. I haven't blessed you with my sleep addled self for nothing."

And for the first time that night, Blaine fell fast asleep.

...

"_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart"<em>

Kurt pulled the covers up around his neck and rolled over. He was kind of particular about what fabric softeners the house used, and all of his hair and skin products were organic and completely perfume free, so when he breathed in deep and smelt something new, he sort of freaked out. Because, _damn_, it was _gorgeous._

It smelt of musk, and hair gel, and deodorant and blaine, and-

HOLY CRAP. HIS BED SMELT OF BLAINE. BLAINE WAS IN HIS BED.

Kurt sat bolt upright and calmed down a little, when he remembered the events of last night. How they'd fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each other. _Spooning._ Kurt blushed and let a huge grin spread over his face.

"_You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine  
>You may be a sinner<br>But your innocence is mine  
>Please me...<br>Show me how it's done  
>Tease me...<br>You are the one!"_

Kurt cocked his head to the side to hear Blaine's voice better from the en suite bathroom. He vaguely recognised the song from Tina's IPod. MUSE, he thought. It was funny, because Kurt would never have but Blaine down as a big MUSE fan, but, each to their own, he supposed.

Blaine came out of the bathroom towel drying his curls, already dressed for school, and blushed a little a Kurt's "totally busted" smirk. He was about to say something when the sound of Burt stirring in the room down the hall brought them both to their senses.

Kurt's eyes rounded to the size of saucers, and he scrabbled around quickly, straightening the bed and removing all evidence of his presence last night. He threw his arms around Blaine in a quick hug, just long enough for Blaine to whisper a quick "thank you", before Kurt silently darted out of the room and back to his own.

...

"Fight them Rachel, don't let them get the better of you! Kick Higher!"

Blaine sat down in the plush leather sofa, and continued to let Kurt play with his hair while Mr Schue yelled encouragement at Rachel, who landed a swift kick to Sam's stomach. He couldn't be involved in any actual "training" because he still hadn't made up his mind about staying, and Kurt was apparently pretty good with sai swords, so he was let off training to keep Blaine company, "just this once".

It was pretty surreal to watch the Glee club fight each other, actually. Blaine knew it was only practice, but what if it ever got...real? Watching Rachel Kick Sam in the stomach, and then spin on her heel of her left foot and land a sharp punch on the edge of Tina's jaw, it was a complete other side of them. They all wore suits with Kevlar stitched in, so it can't have been that bad, but still. They were _fierce_. It was only those who had defensive powers, rather than offensive ones ("Like Lauren can use fire? She doesn't need as much hand to hand training, because she can use her fire to Kick ass, but people like Tina, who can only be invisible, need to be able to fight," Kurt had explained.) that had to practice hand to hand combat, and Blaine had yet to see anyone using their super powers to fight. Somehow he managed to be alarmed and curious about what that would look like, and so he preferred not to think about it. Kurt had also mentioned that they've also had a little bit of training with weapons, outside of school, hence his passion for sai swords, and that Santana was pretty good at archery. Blaine tried to imagine Santana wielding a bow and arrow, Katniss Everdeen style, and shivered.

The sight of his friends fighting each other should have been impossible to watch, but somehow he couldn't tare himself away.

...

Dave watched from the door way into the Glee club's secret chamber, or whatever the hell it was, as they packed their stuff away, grinning and sweaty from fighting each other. He'd been disappointed today. He normally came to watch Kurt fight, with or without sai swords, but today Kurt hadn't done either. He'd just sat with that dumb-ass pretty boy, making eyes at him.

Dave found something reassuring about watching Kurt fight. The knowledge that he could defend himself, not just with words, maybe? Or perhaps it was just seeing Kurt in his element, taking on his fellow Glee clubbers, relishing the competition.

It hurt, seeing him so wrapped up in that Dalton kid's airs and graces. He wondered if Kurt had even looked past the whole "JOCK" exterior to him, even considered him for a minute, even thought about how much he'd risked for that kiss. How much he meant to him. He could be that Blaine kid, ten times over, and that's when it hit him. How easy it would be. Almost too easy. He cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner, how he'd waited ages for another attempt to change what happened in the locker room, another attempt to prove himself to Kurt properly, hell, just another _kiss, _and the whole time it had been _.. _An opportunity he'd had from birth, almost.

He grinned and melted into the shadows, as the glee kids began to pour out of the room, meriting a couple of heads nodded in his direction as a greeting, even a couple of "Hey Santana!" 's and a particularly interesting "We need to talk Sanny, come to mine tonight? At 9?" from Brittany.

Once they'd all gone he melted from "Santana" back into himself, David Karofsky, and shook off the haze that came with using his power.

It looked like his plan would work then. Idiots.

...

It was the first actual Glee club rehearsal where they honestly sang, that Blaine had been to. It was held in the official Glee club room, rather than the basement, and almost everyone was sat on the risers, awaiting further instructions from Mr Schue.

"Okay, you guys. Today, I want you to think of a song that best descri-"

Mr Schue cut off mid sentence and turned to face the sound of quiet singing, down the hall.

"_She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
>He's so nervous avoiding all her questions<br>His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
>Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?"<em>

You had to strain your ears to hear it, but when Blaine did, he recognised the voice almost straight away, and judging by the way both Rachel and Kurt had frozen in their seats, and Finn looked more confused than usual, his assumption was right.

"_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on, sugar, let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>Come on, honey, tell me so"<em>

The voice was louder now, and there was no mistaking its owner. As to why they were here though, Blaine was at a loss.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kurt whispered to Blaine, who merely gave a tight shrug in response, even though he was pretty sure he knew.

Everything was confirmed as Jesse St James stepped out of the hall, leaning against the door, and Rachel let out an ear piercing scream.

**A/n: ;)...Hope you enjoyed reading it...stay tuned for moar! **

**xx**

**PS: THANK YOU, TO EVERY ONE OF MY READERS **


	6. chapter 5 and a half

**A/N: Hey everyone :)**

**Sorry to bother you with a random chapter long authors note, but it was asked in my reviews if I was going to include any couples other than klaine, which got me thinking.**

**In response to this, I decided to come up with a list of the glee couples and decided where I wanted to take them (Seeing as this is A/U and all, I figured I had a free reign of that kind of thing).**

**So the list of couples that will become cannon to my fic are:**

**Finn/Rachel, with some Jesse St James love dodecahedron knocking about.**

**Brittany/Santana, because I'm tired of them being so off and on in real life glee.**

**Klaine, naturally.**

**Artie/Mercedes, with any luck, because I just LOVE that paring. Don't judge.**

**Tina/Mike, because I just think they're cute in cannon glee :)**

**Quinn/Puck. GO AHEAD. JUDGE AWAY ;)**

**Will/Emma. Because I just feel the need to lock them together in a dark room and let them work it out in real life glee. **

**and that, as they say, is that!**

**The next chapter **_**should**_** be up soon, (a week maybe? I know, I'm sorry it's so late) as I've been beavering away at it during free lessons etc. in school (REBEL. I KNOW.)**

**So, sorry to bug you with a random update, but there we are.**

**I hope your all well, and will continue to enjoy the fic :)**

**As ever, a big thanks to all my reviews/favers/alerters. Y'all rock.**

**Thank you :)**

_**thedaringkurtsie :)**_


	7. Chapter 6 Powers

**A/N: HELLO! I made it! I'm actually posting this week! I know, I know! You can thank the FA cup final, for leaving me very little to do other than avoid my football/soccer obsessed family and get this completed. The team my family support won though (or at least, I assume they did, from all the noise downstairs) so it's not all bad. I doubt I'll be able to upload another chapter next week though, because my exams start then, so it's going to be all hands on deck for that. (If you could spare a thought for all those doing exams at the moment I would be very grateful, as it is a huge task and my sympathy and best wishes go out to all my peers and fellow examee's!) But I go on study leave in two weeks, I think, which is like starting summer holidays early, which rocks, and I should be able to upload more frequently then. As per usual, I thank all my reviewers, favers and alerters. YOU'RE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU. A LOT. I also LOVED the prom episode, even if I did think it was more than a little similar to the Ugly Betty episode, with Justin's prom.**

**There is some bad language in this chapter and I apologise prefusley for that, and if you don't like it, I'm really sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. THANK YOU. Review me, if you can! **

Chapter 6- Powers.

Kurt winced at the ear splitting sound of Rachel's scream, and stared at the doorframe in disbelief.

_No. Freaking. Way_. In the name of all that is good and Gaga, _no. Freaking. Way._

"_Jesse?_ What are you doing here?" Rachel's eyes were like saucers, and she slowly began to descend the risers.

"I want to come and rejoin you. I know you need my talent desperately, and quite frankly, since the arrival of that butter-wouldn't-meltingly innocent usurper sunshine Corazon, I have been vastly over looked at Carmel High-"

Rachel interrupted and threw up her hands- "Welcome to my world..."

"- and so I ask if you would be so good as to welcome be back into your group. You don't need to present me with any material tokens of appreciation. Although, a mere "thank you for saving me from the depths of a second loss to your vastly superior ex-glee club" wouldn't go a miss."

And that was when Sam rose to his feet, and punched him, square in the nose.

"This is garbage!" He yelled, "You can't accept him Mr. Schue! I've not had a solo since the Justin Bieber experience, and Tina's not had a solo since...hell, I don't even remember the last time she actually finished a solo with us!"

" "True Colours"..." Kurt chimed in at the back, "Cyndi Lauper..."

"The club is already hugely biased towards mini-Barbra and Frankenteen over there!" Sam continued to yell, gesturing to where Rachel and Finn were tending to Jesse , "If he joins, we've got no hope of ever even speaking in this place! And if Blaine does decide to join as well, it'll be even better!" Sam finished and threw his hands into the air.

The glee club settled into an awkward silence.

"Sam. Principal's office with me, now." Mr Schue responded with an eerie calm.

"Rachel, you take Jesse to the Nurse's office. I'll be back as soon as I can" he added as Rachel placed her arm around Jesse and lead him out of the room.

…

"Unbelievable!" Quinn exclaimed as soon as Sam and Mr Schuster were out of ear shot.

"I can't believe this! It only seems like yesterday he was egging her in parking lot, and now she's helping him off to the nurse's office! Not to mention the fact that Sam was completely right! I mean, what if he pulls another stunt like that time they TB'd the choir room, and invited his freaky automaton buddies over? What do we do then? It took us AGES to get out of that "funk"!" Quinn went to raise her hand and rake it through her hair, when Puck pulled her hand down and held onto it.

"It's cool Q. If he tries anything like that again, we'll set the Puckzilla on him, and no one messes with the Puckzilla." Puck grinned.

"Yeah, and you'll also violate your parole, genius" Tina snapped.

Quinn glared at Tina and turned back to Puck.

"Much as I hate to admit it, Tina's right. You can't fight him Puck, you'd only be back in jail, and he's definitely not worth it."

"I'll talk to Rachel" Kurt sighed, straightening his grey waistcoat "it might help her see sense. Although, you know what Rachel's like, we'll all probably suffer for a few days. Hopefully she's run out of ballads on Barbra's back catalogue to sing, though."

"Ugh. Can we not just let her get egged again? I mean, for a while there it was pretty funny" Santana added, without even looking up from filing her nails, earning her a sharp look from Finn and barley concealed smirk from Mercedes.

Quinn stood up and faced the choir room- She might not be on the Cheerios squad any more, but she could still go all HBIC on their asses when she needed to.

"Right then. That's decided. Kurt, you talk with Rachel, and we'll _all_" – she gave Santana a long look at this point-"make a conscious effort to defend Sam, and make it clear to Mr Schue how suspect this all is. Got it?"

Quinn gave a satisfied smile, as everyone in the room nodded.

...

Kurt had his head down, examining his maths binder (he was pretty sure there was no way in hell anyone would use this kind of algebra in real life, like, ever) as he walked over to his locker. He needed to straighten his bow tie, and the school mirrors were so dull in this school, Kurt was pretty sure that he'd get a better reflection in a muddy puddle- precisely the reason he had a mirror in his locker.

As he closed the door to his locker, he felt a familiar pair arms slide around his waist, and turned to face Blaine.

"Hello there, Mr Anderson." he smiled coyly

"Mr Hummel," He smirked back. Kurt could have sworn something was off about his voice when he said that, but before he could ask, he was silenced by Blaine's lips on his own. It was a soft quick kiss, but enough to get Kurt's heart all giddy.

Kurt leaned in again to Blaine, but there was something definitely wrong this time. Blaine leaned in with too much pressure, desperately sucking on his lower lip, as if he'd get the chance to do so again, as if he was desperately trying to remember how it tasted and felt. As if this was some sort of goodbye.

"Blaine?"

Kurt saw a look of guilt, panic and loss quiver in Blaine's eyes, before he untangled himself and began backing away, shaking his head. It might have just been Kurt's imagination, but he could have sworn he saw Blaine begin to cry, as turned and left.

…

Rachel straightened her blue gingham skirt and looked down.

"Why are you back, Jesse?"

Jesse gave one of those smiles that could have turned even Coach Bieste in to giant puddle of goo, and she gave a slight blush.

"I couldn't resist your charming selection of animal themed sweaters" he joked.

Rachel snapped her head up, and faced Jesse "Honestly Jesse," she snapped "I want you to be honest with me."

Jesse repositioned himself on the sick bed in the nurse's office, so as to get a proper look at Rachel.

"Look me in the eyes Rachel. I came back because I love you. I always have loved you. The egging _never_ happened. You don't love Finn. You love ME."

Rachel stared Jesse in the eyes and gave a weak nod. His eyes were so captivating...they always pulled her in and never let her out again, like magnets...so pretty...always her favourite feature of his... much nicer than Finn's... _so_ pretty...

"...Mmmmhm." Rachel nodded, transfixed. _So _pretty...

"Good" Jesse grinned, "Now we can get back to lessons. The nurse said there was no real damage done, so I should be okay."

He slid off the bed and held his hand out to Rachel.

"Are you coming?"

Rachel grinned and took it.

"Always."

...

Blaine rounded the corner of the corridor and spotted Kurt talking animatedly with Mercedes, who gave him a quizzical look as he approached.

"You better have a good explanation for this, white boy." She threatened, before looking him over once more, hugging Kurt and walking away.

What the hell?

Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt, who gave him a tight look in response.

"Are we...are we okay, Blaine?"

Blaine faltered. "Sure? ... why wouldn't we be...what's wrong, Kurt?"

Kurt shuffled his feet and stared at the floor.

"...The kiss, before, Blaine... there was something-"

Blaine frowned and cut him off. "...what kiss, Kurt?"

Now it was Kurt's turn to look confused. "...The one right here Blaine? Just after second period? I had maths, and you would have had...wait no, that's not possible..."

"I had history second lesson, Kurt. There's no way I could have made it here on time, it's on the other side of the school! I could have used my power, but I didn't want to, with everyone watching."

Kurt looked up confused, brow furrowed.

"Then how did you-" Kurt's eyes widened in horror and realisation. "No. _No._ He couldn't have. He wouldn't even _dare._"

Kurt slammed his locker with his fist.

"_THAT BASTARD!"_ He screeched, spinning on the heel of his doc martens and running towards the locker room at full pelt.

...

Kurt slammed into the locker room door, and found Karofsky alone, putting away his kit.

"YOU BASTARD!" he screamed. "YOU BASTARD, YOU BASTARD, YOU _BASTARD__! _WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT! TRICKING ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"That's what you do, isn't it? You can..."be" other people... like, change forms or something?"

Karofsky looked down and nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," a lone tear fell down Karofsky's cheek. "I just missed you so much, and I just wanted to do it, so bad, and I just...it was _so_ obvious...I'm so sorry-" he reached out to place his hand on Kurt's arm.

"_Don't you dare touch me!"_ Kurt snapped.

"Kurt, what's going-" Blaine appeared through the door, puffing hard, his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

"Great. Now the hobbit's here..." Karofsky muttered.

"No. Don't you dare. You've already pissed me off enough today Karofsky. Don't you dare push it, or so help me god, I will come down on you like a tonne of bricks, and I will _not_ be sorry about it. At all. You can you use your messed up little power to dress up as my boyfriend get as many kisses past me as you like, but the minute you insult my _real_ boyfriend, that's when you've stepped over the line, because he is ten times the man you _ever _will be. He took the time out to woo me, to make me feel special, to make me feel _normal_. You spent your time making my past 3 years of high school _hell. _You made me feel like a freak, an outsider. You made me hate the thing about me I should have embraced the most. And then, when you decide to "_make a move_" you shove me into a locker, and lip rape me in the boys changing room. And you know what the biggest difference you and Blaine have is? I _LOVE_ Blaine."

And with that Kurt, spun on his heel and left the room, without a backward glance at Karofsky.

...

Blaine sat down next to Kurt on the choir room risers, and rubbed calming circles in to his back.

"I should have known...God I was so _stupid_!" Kurt muttered, angrily wiping away tears. "I'm so sorry Blaine, so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't know it was him, I swear. If I had known I would never have done it. Never."

He wrapped his arms around Kurt, and hugged him tightly. "I know. And I don't blame it on you in anyway, at all."

Kurt smiled slightly "We really need a password or something for occasions like this. So we know it's us..." He chuckled.

"Monkeyslut. Everytime.*" Blaine grinned, meriting a loud laugh, and an elbow in the ribs form Kurt.

"I'm seriously considering confiscating your misfits DVDs. No matter how good it is. Or how hot Simon is." Kurt smiled, rolling his eyes.

"I've already told you, Nathan is _much _hotter."

"Your curls make you bias towards him." Kurt smirked, before sighing, and placing head in his hands again. "I really am so sorry. Urgh, I feel awful. I'm so sorry. So, so, so sorry."

Blaine shook his head and reached for the guitar next to the chair.

"I'd tell you I understand, for what must be the 500th time in the last 15 minutes," Blaine smiled, "But I think Maroon 5 say it best."

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<em>"

Kurt grinned. He was probably waaay bias, but he reckoned he might just have the best boyfriend in the world.

"_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<em>

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore"<p>

Blaine smiled softly as he played the guitar and sang. It was funny. Yesterday, had he been asked if he was willing to leave his entire family, hell his entire life, behind and embrace a new life in Lima as mutant, he would never have said yes. But now, sat here, in front of the most beautiful boy in the universe, singing his heart out to him, and being rewarded with the most adorable light pink blush creeping up his boyfriend's cheeks, his entire being was screaming the opposite. He'd made up his mind.

_"It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<em>

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved"<p>

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, the minute he put his guitar down, and kissed him happily.

They stayed like that, Kurt curled up on Blaine's knee, Blaine stroking his hair, for a good few minutes, before Blaine separated them and looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Kurt, I've made my decision...I... I want to stay."

***shameless "Misfits" reference, I know, but I couldn't not put it in there, as soon as I wrote Kurt's line. God I'm going to miss Nathan when he leaves. *sigh*. Anyway, for those left scratching their heads, Misfits is a British comedy about a group of teens on community service who get "super" powers when they get caught up in a freak storm. It's absolutely HILARIOUS and one of my favourite shows. Basically, the monkeyslut thing comes from Simon's psycho girlfriend, who has the same power as Karofsky in this fic, who is terrorising them. The gang decide to have a password, so that they know it's them and not Simons girlfriend pretending to be them. Nathan suggests "Monkeysult", and because it was the only suggestion and not likely to come up in conversation, they run with it, and it's a right larrf. Also? the Simon vs. Nathan debate that Kurt and Blaine have? Yeah, me and my friend, Stacey, have this discussion whenever misfits is on. I like Simon (obviously, who doesn't?) and I always have, even before the whole "future Simon" thing. If you are considering checking it out now, I should probably warn you, it's VERY crude and quite graphic at times (think heroes meets "skins" or "shamless") and also might require a British sense of humour. Very much worth it though. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely support and patience you guys have with me, you're fantastic and I love every single one of you to bits. Thank you. I mean it.**


	8. Chapter 7 Freak

**A/n: I am SO sorry. I have no excuses for how unfeasibly late this is. I feel AWFULL and you have only my most honest apologies. **

**So. My writers block has subsided, I'm pretty sure Blaine hates me right now because of this chapter, and Jesse is a bitch. ON WITH THE SHOW THEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: Strong language and gay slurs, which in no way reflect my own opinion on homosexuality. Do not for a second think they do. They are my Character's thoughts, not my own. I merely give them voices. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Never have, never will. If I did, I would also own the Glee Project, and I clearly don't, because if I did I would have brought Ellis back. (Me, bitter? Never...) (NO SPOILERS, we've only seen up to dance-ability here in the UK.) I also don't own any of the characters featured on Glee. Most references aren't mine. I don't own Gregory Peck either. Although I think my Mum wishes she did.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 -<p>

Kurt trailed his finger along the selection of books and CD's in Rachel room. He was honestly surprised when he saw the collection Jane Austen novels, but then again, this was Rachel- she was bound to be a sucker for romance. And truth be told, "Emma" had always been one of Kurt's favourites, too.  
>"I'm back!" Rachel's voice echoed round the door and Kurt perched himself on the bed and waited for her. He watched as she cheerfully hung up her ugly betty-esque purple poncho on the back of her bedroom door.<br>"So, Kurt, you wanted to speak with me?" Rachel gave a bright smile and sat next to him.  
>"I did... Rachel, you are aware of what you're getting yourself back into here, right? With Jesse I mean?"<br>"Of course- why wouldn't I be? I don't know why you guys are all so bothered, I mean, what reason could he possibly have for hurting me? You're being ridiculous." Rachel's bangs flew out around her face in a halo as she shook her head.  
>"What reason? Rachel, we were the ones who had to console you when he went all anti-vegan on your head; "for no apparent reason"! Does that not tell you anything?" Kurt exclaimed, waving his arms as he spoke "Do you not remember how they TP'd the choir room and then did some almighty queen number, ON OUR OWN TURF? Does this not ring any bells?"<br>Rachel stuck her nose in the air. "I don't know what you mean."  
>"Yes you do, don't give me that diva rubbish Rachel! I know you like the thought of being independent and fighting your own battles, but there's a difference between showing your strengths alone and wilfully walking back into trouble you're oblivious to!"<br>Rachel stood up and walked over to her shelf to fiddle with her sheet music collection, before letting out a loud sigh.  
>"I was being honest Kurt. I seriously don't remember any of that." She shook her head. "Jesse wouldn't egg me. I don't know how you've got that impression."<p>

Blaine idled the car outside of Rachel's house, and waved to Kurt when he saw him trudging out of the door, a sour confused look on his face.

Leaning over to pop the door open, he almost fell out of the car when Kurt thrust the door open from the outside, with a force greater than Blaine thought he could have mustered, and practically threw himself in the car.

Blaine looked him over and leant on the acceleration slightly, steering away from the Berry's sidewalk.

"Someone's in a good mood?" He asked, eyes focused on the road.

Kurt grunted something and folded his arms, reminding Blaine of Finn for the first time since he had met Kurt.

"Seriously, what's up?"

"Why are there so many empty _"red vines" _wrappers in your car?"

"Because they're awesome. Don't change the subject Kurt; tell me what's got you worried."

He sighed and fiddled with the sleeve of his cream cashmere jumper, trying to find the words to speak.

"Rachel says she doesn't remember any of what happened with Jesse. Like, none of it. Not even the egging. And she was distraught about that. Well, when it first happened she was, anyway."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and glanced at Kurt.

"Seriously? I mean, from what you guys said, Jesse sounded like a nightmare?"

"Oh, he was, trust me! I just... I don't know what's brought this on. Last time I heard, she would never forgive him if he so much as breathed in her direction, and now she's just _forgotten_? It makes no sense. And it's not as if she's just...brushed it under the rug either! She genuinely has no recollection of what happened! It's like it's just...gone from her head! Y'know, like one minute it's there and then, poof_!_ It's gone!" Kurt mimed and explosion with his hands as he finished, and leant back on the head rest in frustration.

Blaine bit his lip and pulled over, deep in thought.

He turned towards Kurt and placed a hand on his cheek gently.

"Hey, look whatever it is; I'm sure we can sort it out, okay? We just need to make sure the other guys know, and then we can take it from there. For now we've got other things to worry about.

Kurt looked up at him through his lashes and gave a brief nod, before registering the rest of the sentence and frowning slightly as Blaine started up the car again and pulled away from the sidewalk.

"what other things?"

"Well...my parents for starters."

...

Kurt stared up at the big house that loomed before him. He knew Blaine must have been doing alright for himself if he was attending Dalton, but, _seriously?_ This house was freaking _MASSIVE._

From the outside it looked like a huge- though extremely well looked after -apartment building, and he struggled to get his head around the fact that Blaine's family owned more than just one floor of the grand expanse before him. The walls were all painted an artistic white, with wide windows on each floor, probably just a bit smaller than floor to ceiling. A grand door stood at the front of the house, in front of a set of cleanly swept stairs that lead down to the sidewalk, where Kurt stood, rooted to the spot. The door was painted a glossy deep black, and had a knocker on it that Kurt half expected to twist into the face Marley's ghost, like something out of "_A Christmas Carol"_. There were arrays of brightly coloured flowers placed in flowerbeds at the foot of the steps to the house, which continued on around the perimeter, before stopping at large metal fence painted a similar white to the house, which must have been in front of their back garden.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath while continuing to mentally evaluate the exterior of the house.

He turned to where Blaine had fallen into step next to him and raised his eyebrows.

"You garden?"

Blaine shook his head with a small smile. "No, not me, my Mom. She's an artist, and she tends to garden when she can't find inspiration. It gets her frustration out I guess."

Kurt nodded, a smile ghosting over his lips. "My mom use to garden too. 'cept she was a nurse, not an artist. Her favourites were lilies. Back at the old house we had them in abundance, she'd grow them everywhere." He let out a ghost of a laugh at this, and drew in a shaky breath. "She even had lilies at her funeral. White ones. She liked white best."

Kurt felt Blaine place and arm around his shoulders and squeeze gently.

"c'mon. Were gonna need all the confidence we can get if we're going to do this."

Kurt nodded and lifted his head, so that his chin jutted forward slightly. No one pushes the Hummel's around. No one.

He followed Blaine shyly up the steps to the house and stood behind him quietly as he reached up and knocked on the door.

The door flew open and a woman with jet black hair tied up in a messy French plait, wearing a loose white blouse and dark pants pulled Blaine into fierce hug.

"Blaine, baby! I've missed you!" She drew back from the hug and caressed Blaine's cheek with her thumb. "How are you?"

He chuckled slightly shuffled his feet a little.

"I'm good, Mom. And you?"

She waved her hand in the air as if trying to brush away the comment.

"Oh, you know I'm fine. I thought you weren't coming back from your school trip for a while though honey? What happened?" Confusion passed over her face, darkening it from its previously wide and open brightness.

"Well, see, that's what I'm here to talk about. Is dad in?"

Blaine's Mom gave a weak smile and nodded, stepping aside a little, gesturing to Blaine for him to come in.

"Sure, sweetie. You go into the front room, I'll call him down."

Blaine smiled and walked forward, before turning back and gesturing for Kurt to come in too.

He stepped over the threshold of the house and gave a polite nod to Blaine's mom, who smiled confusedly back.

"Mom, this is Kurt, Kurt this is my mom, Helen."

Blaine gestured between the two, alleviating the awkwardness a little.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Anderson." Kurt smiled gently and extended his hand, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"You must be the one Blaine was always talking about. The one that sang _"Don't Cry For Me Argentina" _? Blaine kept telling us how good you were. It's lovely to finally meet you. And none of that Mrs Anderson, I'm Helen to everyone else." She gave a polite wink and followed Blaine into the front room, before climbing the stairs, to find Mr Anderson.

The front room was, gratefully, much less soulless than the outside of the house. They had a small sofa perpendicular to a neat little electric fireplace, the mantelpiece of which was covered with small trinkets and pictures, the morning's mail taking pride of place in the centre, waiting to be opened. The sofa it's self had a tartan quilt thrown over it, to cover it from Helen's paint stains, Kurt assumed. There was a small coffee table at the edge of it covered in random pieces of paper; letters, memos, hastily scribbled notes and shopping lists, all pinned down by a pair of coffee mugs, one white with blue stripes, the other white with pink, both stained brown from their past use this morning, the rich smell of coffee winding up to Kurt's nose and putting him at some level of ease. The cool cream colour of the walls provided a nice contrast to the bright colour of the arrangement of canvases hung up around the room, displaying mixtures of landscapes and portraits that Kurt assumed Helen had painted.

He flopped down on to the sofa after seeing Blaine doing the same and smiled at him encouragingly. "I like your Mom, she seems nice."

Blaine nodded and gave a small sigh. "Yeah. She's amazing. I think you'll be less impressed with my Dad though."-

"Blaine?"

Kurt stood when he saw Blaine rise from the sofa, and turned to face the man coming down the stairs.

"Dad."

Kurt surveyed Mr Anderson as he came down the stairs, being careful not to make it too obvious. He was a man of average height, a little taller than Kurt and a considerable amount taller than Blaine. His hair was in a similar style to his son's, without the wild curls Blaine had clearly inherited from his mother, and it was easy to see who Blaine had modelled his hair on when he desperately tried to glue his curls down with copious amounts of gel. He seemed to remind Kurt of Gregory Peck's Atticus Finch, right down from the circular glasses perched on the end of his nose to the loose cream cardigan he wore over his dress shirt and tie. Even his light brown slacks screamed 1950's.

Blaine seemed to find his tongue somewhere in the awkward silence and gestured to Kurt.

"Dad. This is, uh, this is my friend, Kurt."

Kurt held his arm out to Mr Anderson as he descended the final step, pumped it stiffly into Mr Anderson's hand shake.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." He managed, slightly intimidated by the man's presence.

"I'm Alan." He corrected, before gesturing for them to sit down again, and standing in front of them.

"What's caused you to come back from the trip so soon?" he asked simply, getting straight to the point.

Blaine looked down slightly and shuffled his feet, before sighing and doing his best to look into his father's eyes.

"Dad, I better start out by setting the record straight. Kurt...Kurt's not just my friend. He's my boyfriend too"-Kurt thought he saw something change in Mr Anderson's expression at this- "and, he, uh, he used to go to Dalton too, bu-"

"-You mean to tell me, that this...this...person your dating, he doesn't go to Dalton?"

"Well, no, not anymore, but-"

Mr Anderson frowned but motioned with his hand for Blaine to continue, a disapproving look fixing it's self on his face.

"Well, see the reason he came to Dalton is because he had to watch over me-"

Helen clapped a hand to her mouth and moved it away slowly when everyone looked at her.

"Blaine, honey, why did you need watching over? What's going on?"

"Mom, Dad, the reason I'm here is because... I'm a..I'm a mutant."

Blaine's parents sharply drew in a breath at the same time, Helen's eyes swelling with shock, Alan's eyebrows knitting tighter together.

"...And, that's why Kurt was there. He's a mutant too, and he knew that I was too, so he helped me...discover it I guess." Blaine took Kurt's hand gently, and squeezed it slightly, issuing a sharp look from Blaine's father. "So, I visited the school Kurt currently goes to, and it's... special... different. They have the biggest collection of mutants in one town at that school, it's impressive. And so, see, that's where I was. I wasn't on a school trip; I was in Lima, learning about my powers and abilities. And they've offered me a permanent position at the school... which is why I'm here. I want to accept the offer. I want to stay there and leave Dalton."

A pregnant silence fell over the four of them, Kurt waiting for one of them to stand up and scream, to cheer, to tap dance, to stand up and run out of the house singing the hallelujah chorus, _anything_ rather than this quiet staring, and the feeling of Blaine's parent's eye's boring down into him.

That was, until Blaine's father started laughing. A slow, incredulous, unbelieving laugh.

"Well, you're kidding me right? This is clearly some kind of joke. You can't just leave Dalton; you're an Anderson, its tradition."

"I'm sorry Dad, it's not a joke, I'm moving to Kurt's school, and-"

"_Like hell you are!" _he yelled, his voice bouncing of the walls, anger pounding in his veins.

"Alan, please-" Helen reached her hands up to her husband's arm, her voice pleading.

"_Helen, if you knew what was good for you, you'd be quiet right now!"_ He snapped, turning his head to regard her angrily.

"_And you", _he snapped, turning back to Blaine. "I knew this would have something to do with your fag of a boyfriend!-"

"_Hey!-"_

"Don't you dare answer me back, Anderson! You lost the right to talk to me like that a long time before realised you were fucking freak-"

"_Hey! _You can call me what the fuck you want but as soon as you insult _my_ boyfriend and, need I remind you, your _son,_ that's when you step over the line!_" _Kurt screamed, his fists clenched at his sides. "Blaine is one of the most talented people I know, and you'd be lucky to consider him a friend, never mind a son! He's a perfect, amazing person, and you have no right to treat him like that, just because he's found out he can do things you can only dream of. If you're willing to go ahead with that, then fine. _Screw __**you**__._" He finished and grabbed Blaine's hand, filling the pair with confidence.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this." Blaine's father stared at them in disbelief, pushing his fallen glasses back up his nose. "Get out of my house. You're not my son."

Helen stood up at this, and raced towards her husband.

"Alan-"

He flung his the back of his hand out as she came towards him, he side of his hand striking up her cheek and sending her sprawling to the ground, his wedding ring catching her skin as the hit landed, causing a fine cut on the rising welt on her cheek, as small line of blood falling fell from it and mingled with her tears.

Blaine looked on with a tortured expression, pulling away from Kurt's side to go to Helen.

"_mom..."_

"She is _not_ your mother. Now get out of this house, before I throw you out."

Sadness welled up in the pit of Kurt's stomach, wringing out his insides and churning up all kinds of emotions he had only ever felt once before- whenever he imagined how his coming out could have happened- as Blaine gave his father a dark glare and ran from the house.

...

He thundered down the corridor, fists balled at his sides, shoulder's squared.

This wasn't fair.

This _sucked._

Rachel was his girl. Period. And now she was acting all weird and he knew _exactly _who was to blame. He could also hazard a guess at why, but that might lead to how, and that was where he was a bit stuck.

Kurt would usually help him out here; help him figure it out, because, seriously, thinking _hurt_ sometimes. But since Blaine had been looking to transfer, their "lady chats" had been less and less frequent. And that sucked too, because as freaked out as he had been over Kurt's crush last year, he actually grown to like the little guy as a brother.

Finn reached the door the music room and slammed it open, zoning in on his target straight away. He sat alone at the piano, plunking out a slow melody that Finn didn't really recognise. Probably off some Broadway show.

"Jesse."

Jesse turned slowly, his curls hanging over his forehead and lingering just above his eyes. His green/grey eyes. His eyes were...

"Yes, Finn ?"

Weird. His eyes were weird. Jeez Hudson, get a grip.

"It's Rachel. I don't know what the hell you've done to her, but you have. She loves me, man. And you need to accept that and quit pulling this shit to get her to change her mind and then break her heart. It's not cool."

"I'm aware she loves you Finn. I didn't have an exactly high estimation of you to begin with, but I didn't have you down as the type to boost their ego by bragging to the decidedly less fortunate."

"...What? Look, she used to be hanging onto my every word, and would never leave my side. And I loved that about her. Now she just sits by herself with this dreamy look on her face and avoids all my advances. She's cancelled every date, and she shies away whenever I make a move. I don't know what you've done, but I want you to stop it."

Jesse raised his chin towards Finn and a smirk crossed his lips. There was no way Finn could avoid his eyes now. They sparkled. They were really awesome eyes, actually. Like, seriously, awesome eyes. They went on forever. They were nice eyes. Nicer than Rachel's. Nicer than everyone's...

"Finn, I want you to listen to me. I like you. I'm pretty sure you like me. There's no reason you wouldn't like me. I'm a great guy. You don't love Rachel. Rachel doesn't love you. Rachel does, however, love me. And you don't have a problem with that. Are we clear?"

"uuhhhmmm."

"Good. Now wipe the corner of your mouth, you're drooling."

Finn lifted his hand to the corner of his lips drunkenly and wiped at the saliva with his sleve.

"Oh dude, that's embarrassing, I normally only do that when I'm asleep..."

"I can imagine." Jesse muttered turning back to the piano and trying out a different tune this time. "I'll see you later Finn."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Wow. I'm so glad I got the scene with Alan out of the way, he was **_**so**_** hard to write. I had this person I my head, I knew what I wanted him to say, how I wanted him to act, but could I tell you what he looked like or even his name? No. All my family got out of me when they offered to help was "Well I know he's Blaine's dad...". ARGH. Anyway. I hope you liked it, and I hope it worked out okay in the end. Also? I'm not physic like Brittany, Charles Xavier, or even Edward Cullen. Me no know what your opinion of this is. Please leave a review, as I am HUGLEY unsure over the scene with Blaine's parents. Do you like Helen? Do you hate Alan? Do you like the story? Do you hate it? LEMME KNOW! :) (Apologies again for the wait...)**


End file.
